Battle of Grimaldi Front
by darkjacen
Summary: This tackles the story of the battle of Grimaldi Front. While the Gundam Seed timeline does mention it, I thought it best to try to give the dates leading to June of the Cosmic Era a little more flesh. This piece features the Elite Moebius Zero Corps.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED does not belong to me.

**Author's note: **This is a corrected version; I made a mistake with Mwu's Ranking in the original one. I worked with his given rank near the end of the first season. To all those who noticed, my apologies.

**Characters and Ships**

**With the Earth Alliance Forces (EAF)**

Tyrell Barr, Colonel, Carrier** _Null Dividend_**

Edward Keyes, Colonel, Moebius Zero Corps 2nd squadron

Elsa Dupre, Lieutenant, Moebius Zero Corps 2nd squadron

Mwu La Flaga, Lieutenant, Moebius Zero Corps 2nd squadron

Ships:

Agamemmnon Class:

_**Null Dividend**_

_**Indomitable**_

_**Inexorable**_

_**Indomitable**_

_**Lunar Solstice**_

_**Relentless Dream**_

Nelson Class:

_**Sol Eclipse**_

_**Lunar Flash**_

**With the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty(ZAFT)**

Rau Le Crueset, Commander, frigate **_Galvani_**

Ships:

Lauarsia Class:

_**Galvani**_

_**Arendt**_

_**Cervantes**_

**PROLOUGE: INSTINCT IN THE VOID**

**May 28, Cosmic Era 70**

**Earth Alliance Carrier _Null Dividend_ **

**En-route towards the Grimaldi Crater Base**

Colonel Tyrell Barr watched as his crew moved into action. Within the bridge of his ship, the_ Null Dividend_, the warning klaxons still rang out the alarm. The cause of the commotion was the faint exhaust trails of mobile suit verniers picked up by the _Sol Eclipse_, one of two Nelson class ships escorting the larger Agamemnon class vessel that was his ship.

Leaning on his command chair, he brought up the sensor read-outs fed by his forward ship. There was no doubt about it, beyond the range of his battle group's sensors lay a ZAFT Nazca class destroyer, and perhaps its own escort. He glanced at the ship's read-outs once again and sighed, there was no way to evade combat at this point.

The battle group _Dividend_ was one of five battle groups that made up the Earth Alliance 3rd space fleet. His command just recently left the Ptolemeus Lunar base to help reinforce the 3rd fleet's four other battle groups. After a recent skirmish with ZAFT heavy scout force, his ship was forced to return to the more secure Ptolemeus base for needed repairs. He could not help but feel anxious that any of the next battles his group faced would be its last. Intelligence sources confirmed that ZAFT was gearing for a massive push to take out Grimaldi Firebase and then head towards Ptolemeus itself.

"Lieutenant Rose, what's the status of our cargo?" He requested from his CIC officer Lieutenant Eileen Rose, hopeful that she might give him some good news.

"None so far Sir. Though the _Sol Eclipse_ has just sent us verification that there are close to ten Mobile GINNs moving towards our position." She responded in a formal military fashion.

Colonel Barr sighed yet again. The third fleet of the Alliance was known for another distinguishing factor, its elite forces. Just before leaving the base, his precious _Dividend_ was tasked to bring into the Front the last of three squadrons that make up the 3rd's special squad. Though he was a friend with the commander of this particular squad, he was hoping that there wouldn't be a need for them to enter combat this soon.

"Lieutenant, inform the _Lunar_ _Flash_ to launch its interceptor wing, tell the _Eclipse_ to prepare its assault wing. It seems that we have no choice but to engage."

"Sir, Colonel Keyes, wishes to confer with you" the Lieutenant informed him. "He says he has another course of action that we can take."

Opening his own command monitor, Colonel Barr faced a man of middle age, brown hair and a smile on his face. "What is it Ed? Eileen here says you have a plan."

Turning his face away from his watch, Colonel Edward Keyes smiled at his friend from the confines of his Mobile armor. " And to think I phrased it in a different way. But, yeah I have a plan."

"So spill it. We have less than three minutes before we're swarmed by several mobile suits." Colonel Barr said in an aggrieved tone. "This ship just got out of dry dock, and I have no intention of limping it back to Ptolemeus."

"I heard from the combat chatter that you're launching two wings of mobile armor. Belay that, instead have us launch."

"Your ten zeros against those M.S.? What about the Nazca?"

"We'll handle it" Colonel Keyes said with a smile, soon after the communication screen faded.

**_What are you up to Ed?_** Colonel Barr said to himself. Bringing his attention back to the bridge and his awaiting crew, he began giving a new set of orders and grinned. **_Hah, let's trust your insight then old friend._**

****

Deep within the bowels of Agamemmnon ship, the Launch bays had their own activity. Fast-paced and focused, the tech crews aided the other pilots of the Moebius Zero Squadron into their mobile armor. Already inside the cockpit of his armor, Colonel Keyes looked again at his watch. He hated waiting in the cramp confines of a carrier. He felt most free in space. He, as well as the other pilots in his squad, had an uncanny sense of spatial awareness. In fact their mobile armor was tailored to take full advantage of this 'special sense'. He looked again at his watch. **_Less than a minute to go then instinct goes into play_**.

"Everyone, I told the boss upstairs that we'd handle this. CIC informs me that there are close to ten mobile GINNs." He spoke into his squad communication's frequency. "Major Dupre your wing's with me, we'll play with these moving coffins and give Lieutenant Flaga's wing enough time to hunt down that Nazca. Everyone else stick with your flight leaders. Let's show these Coordinators what instinct can do."

The carrier _Null Dividend_'s launch bays opened up and one-by-one ten Mobile armors launched into space, illuminating the hull of the ship as their verniers lit the blackness of space.

Almost instantly, ten exhaust trails flared into life as the mobile GINN squad moved in to intercept the Moebius Zeros. Round upon round of Machine gun fire splashed across the space between the mobile armor and suits, with both sides evading. Before long, three of the Zeros peeled off from the formation, flashing past the combat zone. The remaining seven armors began dodging missile fire and explosive bullet rounds.

One GINN opened up at a bright Yellow Zero with its Canis short-ranged missile launcher, closing the gap with four explosive warheads. The Yellow Zero flared its side thrusters evading two of the missles. Moving into evasive maneuvers, the zero then detached its Gun barrels into four directions, its almost transparent wire hardly visible in the starlit sky. It then blazed away with its multiple linear guns at the missiles, engulfing the warheads in a halo of magnetically propelled rounds. Then dashing below the mobile suit, it shot a round at the GINN's legs, knocking the still aiming suit downwards while it flashed past. The suit then regained its momentum and chased after the zero, only to be gunned down from multiple directions by white, black and blue gun barrels.

Four GINNs then opened up with a focused barrage of machine gun rounds, clipping one of the Zeros on the edge of its retracted gunbarrel, spinning the armor around. One of the GINNs then rushed forward drawing its MA-M3 heavy blade and preparing to swing it at the out of control zero.

"Crudstunk !" Colonel Keyes cursed as his Zero went into an evasive barrel roll. While he was recalling one of his wired barrels, the quartet of GINNs opened up at his blue zero.

Adjusting his verniers and righting his zero back into a combat position, he spared a glance at his radar and saw that these GINNs were making it hard for his squad to contain them. Though his sensors told him that only six GINNs remained, these were not just ordinary pilots. "Probably Red coats." He said to himself. He maneuvered his zero back into a firing position and released his three remaining gun barrels, catching the lead GINN right behind its cockpit. "That leaves five GINNs now."

"Colonel Keyes!" a bass voice called to him from his communicator "this is Lieutenant Flaga, Nazca threat neutralized! Can we join the party?"

"Perfect timing Mwu. Pick a partner and take her for a spin!" He said while he gritted his teeth from an accelerated turn.

"Thanks a lot bossman!" Muw replied as his zero flew past Keyes' own.

Mwu's orange zero dashed madly to the right as the last four GINNs started moving towards his wing. Edward Keyes watched as the talented pilot and his wing surrounded the GINNs from multiple directions. Listening to the tactical frequency, he heard Mwu laugh as the GINNs tried to aim at his zero only to be blasted from behind by one of Mwu's gun barrels. "Call me ship killer Flaga!" Mwu jokingly announced as his wing made short work of the remaining mobile suits.

Within a scant three minutes all the GINNs were floating, dead in space, and the Zero squad headed back towards their carrier. Keyes watched proudly as the nine other zeros flew back. **It's all with instinct. Hopefully that will get us through this war.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: EVE OF CONFLICT**

**May 29, Cosmic Era 70 **

**Earth Alliance Carrier _Null Dividend_ **

**Pilot's Lounge, Planning Room **

Holding his helmet in his arms, Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga took a deep breath of air. Though the pilot's lounge was large enough for all in the squadron, he and only three other pilots were there at the moment. Looking around he saw one of his wingmen already wearing ship duty uniform and attacking what was left of a protein bar. His eyes twitched as pilot Nell Barr swallowed the nutrient bar with sheer delight, God He hated the flavor. He saw his co-ranking peer Elsa Dupre and Jillian Callahan, one of the new pilots, keeping up with what looked like an interesting conversation.

"Do you ladies mind if I join your little debate?" He said teasingly at the two women talking.

"It's as if we didn't know you're here Mwu" Elsa replied with a laugh. Then motioning to the pilot beside her. "You've met Jillian right? She was the one who knocked out one of the GINNs on Colonel Keyes' tail."

"So your the one who saved his ass!" Mwu replied with a flourish and then lowering his voice to a whisper "you know, for all his experience, the Colonel gets carried away sometimes. It's good to know you someone looking out for him."

"T-Thank you for your compliments Lieutenant Flaga." She replied meekly

"Oh, a shy one aren't you!" He said in mock surprise. He then took one of the chairs and turned it facing himself then casually sat down. "So anything new? I've heard that our sister and brother squadrons have already seen some action down at 'the front'. From the looks of it, we're gonna be deployed there as well"

"Well we are the elite, Flaga" Elsa replied tersely " But the rumor's that there's also a front opening up back on Earth, near the Suez Canal. Though the El Alamein Tank Corp's stationed there it's not a sure thing that we'd hold it for long. Who knows maybe our deployment along 'the front' will help finish this part of the war."

"Awww…don't go all serious on me again Elsa, your no fun when you talk like that" Mwu replied with a bored face then smiled at Jillian. "Don't worry we do this all the time."

"Except, he always losses to me." Elsa said while she grinned. Then taking a more serious tone she started "We were lucky yesterday that, there was only one Nazca. This battle group will do more good once we reach the Grimaldi Crater base, and it's our job to protect it."

" Well" Mwu said as he stood from his turned seat "then it's a good thing that we're onboard to keep them away. Until the time comes that we're needed, I'm off to the showers, Keyes had my wing patrolling since 0500 hours today, I need a break."

"Well that was some stunt you pulled yesterday Ed." Colonel Barr said to his companion in the empty planning room. "But it was appreciated" He then went over the report of the encounter. "And no casualties too, really impressive. Considering we're nearing 'the front' I was expecting more resistance."

Twirling the contents of his glass, then taking a long drink it he merely nodded "True, 'Rell, but what piques my interest is that those pilots must've been 'red-coats'. I understand that ZAFT's going all out in this offensive strike, but I didn't expect to face that kind of force en-route to Grimaldi base."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Barr replied as he placed his palms on the edge of the table. "Though we have received some intelligence reports from the Endymion base of what seems to be a reconnaissance force popping in and out of the base's range. And though the Grimaldi base may seem secure as of this time, I'd much rather rush my command towards the rendezvous point where the rest of the 3rd fleet will be gathering, but that gives me less than a day."

" If that's the case then, I'll put my squad on high alert. Though I think we were only showing off last time, if that battle was any indication, I'd highly appreciate the support of your wings out there, if it turns out that we'd have another skirmish." Edward Keyes informed his comrade.

"You have my full support Ed."

Lieutenant Eileen Rose stretched her tired shoulder muscles after her ten-hour vigil in front of the CIC command post. Craning her neck to the left and then to the right she tried to ease what felt like a developing cramp. It was 2300 hours already and though the _Sol Eclipse _and the _Lunar Flash _were escortingthe_ Null Dividend_, the bridge still had its minimal complement of crewers manning it. It wouldn't do to have them get caught unaware after all in what was very well a war zone.

She stifled a yawn with the back of her right arm, and looked at watch, **_just another ten minutes before my watch is over, but I need another cup of coffee_ **she told herself. Beyond her only four other personnel were manning the stations. Ensign Gallianes was still in the ship's maneuvering, Ensign Phillipe was still on sensors, while Ensign Vargas was at communications. **_Good I'm not at that post_** she said to herself.

She wondered though what her life would've been like if she never entered the service. **_I would've taken over my parent's restaurant at the corner street, hey maybe as soon as my tour's done I'd do just that_**. She smiled at the thought.

Her thoughts returned to the bridge as soon as the beeping from Communications center broke her mindset. She stood and walked towards Ensign Vargas. "What was it about?" She queried.

" It's from Fleet headquarters at Ptolemeus. They've just received word that a battle has begun at the Suez Canal. Over forty Mobile suits have been deployed and still counting. The El Alamein Tank corps has been alerted but they don't know how long they can last against a siege of this proportions."

" I'll inform the Colonel then" She replied with a curt nod. **_And just when I thought things were starting to get better._**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: INTO THE FRONT**

**May 30, Cosmic Era 70 **

**Low Lunar Orbit, Earth Alliance 3rd Fleet **

**Grimaldi Crater Base **

The Battle group _Dividend_ decelerated as it matched its speed with the other twelve vessels of the 3rd Fleet. After a rush towards 'the front', the members of the 3rd fleet breathed a sigh of relief that their unit was still intact. While in the burn towards the firebase, news of the disaster that befell El Alamein reached the crew of the _Dividend_, _Flash_ and the _Eclipse_. Morale was low to begin with, considering the already one month battle at 'the front'; it didn't help the crews to know that they were fighting what seemed to be a losing war. The Grimaldi front war had to be an Earth Alliance success, it just had to.

Aboard the 3rd's flagship, the _Inexorable_, the commanders of the fleet began discussing the possibilities of a renewed offensive. With close to two hundred mobile armor and fifteen battleships, there was talk of repelling the ZAFT incursion. Several commanders believed that the best way was to strike the ZAFT base along the front, but most disagreed. In the past few days before the fleet gathered above the base, news gathered by Alliance Intelligence sources were pointing to a ZAFT flanking maneuver that would bypass Grimaldi firebase, cut right through Endymion Crater, one of the key Alliance resource bases on the moon and head straight for Ptolemeus Crater base, headquarters of the Alliance Fleet. Even the commander of the Grimaldi Firebase argued that striking at the ZAFT base would only make the thin defense line, even slimmer and there would be no defense whatsoever for what was the Alliance's strongest foothold in space.

Admiral Hadrian began his discussion "It is rare that the 3rd fleet is ordered into combat on such short notice, but there is no other option. The Information given to us leaves us with little choice. We must prevent the Fall of Endymion Base. General Senn of the Moebius Zero Corps has just informed me" turning towards the white mustached warrior "that the leaders at JOSH-A have put highest priority in defending the Ptolemeus Installation. The remnants of the 5th and 6th fleets have already begun preparations for the defense. However the 3rd fleet was requested to defend the Endymion base until the arrival of the 2nd fleet from the developing Daedeleus Installation on the far side of the moon."

"Sir, if I may." Colonel Barr raised his opinion "There are already reports of a growing ZAFT presence along that part of the border, undoubtedly we will be overwhelmed by their forces if we pull such a action. Our fleet of fifteen vessels will be no match, doesn't this seem to be a sacrifice rather than a defense?"

Colonel Church of the _Relentless Dream _quickly followed suit. "I have to agree with Tyrell on this one sir." Glancing at his screens he searched for information and quickly found it "Why send our fleet into a battle we may not escape from unscathed? The 1st and the 4th fleets are currently engaged along 'the front'. By sending us at those coordinates, we would be cut-off from the support of our brother and sister fleets."

General Lynn Kwon-Chua of the _Lunar Solstice_ countered this. "I think you have misread the situation. We will not be digging-in and fortifying that base, we will be buying time for the defenders of the Ptolemeus base to prepare for what may be the most critical battle of 'the front'."

"Perhaps, we've forgotten that we have the Elite Moebius Zero Corp with us in this battle?" Admiral Hadrian said in a flat voice "That means that we'll have around thirty special units that could turn the tide to our favor…"

After close to three hours of fierce debating the doors of the Planning room opened. Colonel Barr walked out in a hurried pace followed by Colonel Keyes, there was no time to waste. Though he disapproved of the actions decide upon by the Admiral, the 3rd fleet's mission was top priority now, all but one of the 3rd's battle group will head straight for Endymion Crater. The Moebius Zero Corp would be used in combat, not as a squadron but as a full-blown assault group.

Boarding his shuttle in the Docking bays of the _Inexorable _he hastily opened a communications link to his ship. "This is Colonel Tyrell Barr, prepare the ready room, inform all pilots to prepare for combat. We shall be leaving within the hour."

Lieutenant Elsa Dupre walked into the ready room only Colonel Barr was missing, currently in communications with Admiral Hadrian of the 3rd. Colonel Keyes was pacing the floor in an irate manner. She eyed her fellow Lieutenant, Mwu La Flaga and questioningly glanced at Keyes and then back at him. Mwu Replied with a shrug and gestured her to sit down.

" What's got the Colonel so pissed off?" She asked in a hushed tone. "We've all felt that the rest of the Corps in orbit as well, does this mean we're going to see action again?"

Mwu brushed one of his blonde locks away from his eyes and shook his head. "You can say that. But the Colonel thinks that we're merely being manipulated. The entire Corps was never needed to enter combat at the same time. The _Dividend_ will also be going in as well. And Keyes over there has a gut feeling that someone else besides the military is pulling the strings in this operation."

"A gut feel? Just like the insight we have when another with our talent is in the area? I though Keyes didn't believe in that aspect of 'sensitivity'. Besides, the story that the Alliance is being controlled by a radical pressure group is just another old wives tale."

"Rumors have to start from somewhere you know." Mwu replied in a matter-of-fact manner " Here comes Colonel Barr." He whispered to Elsa. "We'll know more after this briefing."

The Commander of the Dividend Battle group walked in the ready room in full dress uniform. The officers under his command stood up and saluted him; he motioned them to take their seats and then moved to the center of the room.

"As you might've heard, the 3rd's battle groups will be leaving within the hour." He said with his hands clasped behind him. "The _Dividend_'s battle group will be moving into a forward position alongside the _Relentless Dream's _battle group. Our primary objective will be to protect the Endymion Crater supply base. As soon as we launch all mobile armor, we will move into a lower orbit, directly on top of the supply base, allowing their CIWS cannons to provide cover fire."

Colonel Keyes nearby shook his head but Commander Barr continued "Wing leaders, you will be on your own when we get to the Crater. Apparently ZAFT is using, yet again, their Neutron Jammers to interfere with our communications networks. If you remember what it did back on Earth's surface, we can expect the same jamming to occur."

Tyrell Barr then looked towards Edward Keyes and again started talking "The Moebius Zero Corps will provide as much cover fire a they can, but given the strength of the mobile suit in combat and the numbers we will be facing I leave it to your better judgment to make decisions as the situation warrants it. Good luck people."

Mwu and Elsa looked at each other, a surprised look still on their faces. A little while later, as the ready room cleared up, Mwu approached his fellow commander, wearing a concerned look "Well now, this seems interesting?"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: MOONLIT SKY**

**June 1, Cosmic Era 70**

**Earth Alliance Battle group _Dividend_**

**On Approach towards Endymion Crater**

"Watch your tail Marcus!" rang the voice of Edward Keyes. In just less than five hours on approach to Endymion, the _Dividend_ battle group ran into what seemed to be the head of a large task force coming from the PLANT homeland. Already the battle group was entangled with the three Nazca ships behind them. **_Surprise, surprise_**

Keyes moved his Blue Moebius Zero back into the raging kill-zone. He already lost one from his command wing and had to order another back to the ship, leaving only the new pilot Jillian and him in combat. He adjusted the controls again and targeted a jet black GINN that destroyed Marcus' zero. Opening up with his Linear Gun, he shot round after round of mag-propelled slugs at the mobile suit. The GINN boosted away from the shots and started returning fire. Keyes gritted his teeth as he maneuvered away from the streams of explosive shells seeking his blue armor.

Mwu La Flaga howled in victory as he angled his zero away from the Nazca that was venting out atmosphere and bodies. Just a few minutes ago he and his wing were banking away from the high-energy blasts that tried to connect with their armors. Coming from below the warship and blazing away with all his zero's guns, he scored several hits on the engines and one near the closing launch bays. His wing added to the destruction by surrounding the embattled ship with the combined might of their released gun barrels. **_Score two for the big guy! _**Mwu said to himself as they veered back towards their carrier group.

He recalled the gun barrels with a thought and watched as they zoomed back into view. He turned his attention towards his radar and saw that the other two Nazcas seemed hesitant to follow, although their batteries still blazed away his small force. He saw his wing mates follow suit and they went back into battle.

Elsa Dupre bit her lip and cursed. The Two GINNs on her tail were still in hot pursuit. She brought her yellow zero into a barrel roll and angled downward. While doing so, she released her gun barrels in an effort to confuse her opponents. She viewed her target interlock circuits and saw that only one mobile suit was following her. **_Well that's more manageable._** She said to herself. She then commanded two of the barrels to do a crossover in front of the pursuing GINN, which knocked into the two wired gun barrels, and spun on end. While it was still in a corkscrew, she brought her armor back at the GINN and caught it at the cockpit with her linear gun, opening it like a can of meat. With her detached barrels she disabled the mobile suit. She then only realized that the recall flares have been shot, and that Flaga and Keyes were calling her on their tactical network.

**Earth Alliance Resource Base**

**Endymion Crater**

Technician Wiles looked back at her watch. She knew that she had less than an hour to finish up with her preparations. Here deep within the bowels of the ex-Atlantic Federation base, lay what could very well be the success of the battle of Grimaldi Front. A few hours back she and several other members of her 'detachment' received special orders from one Blonde Haired, man in a blue business suit. He informed them that ultimately their goal was to cleanse what was soon to be a coordinator controlled region, by any means necessary.

Salaih Wiles smiled, while the battles raged on all fronts leading back here, there would still be a victory to look forward to. She remembered the humiliation she received back at Copernicus's high school, as she was the most promising athlete in her batch. Her dreams of the Scholarship were cut short when one of those gene-freaks beat her at what should've been her final test. She cried over that for hours. Ever since then she had moved from job to job feeling that her life should've been better. **_Never again_** she said to herself with a grin.

"Salaih, we're all set here" came the voice of her teammate some ten floors beneath her position. "I'm just about done her as well. We'll meet at the technician's shuttle bay. We're leaving this place. No one would take it against us to leave this God-forsaken graveyard anyway. For the sake of a Pure and Blue World." With that she killed her communicator; nothing will ever be the same. **_For the sake of a Pure and Blue World._ **


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**June 1, Cosmic Era 70 **

**Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (Z.A.F.T.) frigate Galvani **

**Grimaldi Crater base ruins**

The Galvani hovered above the remains of what were a few hours back an Earth Alliance waypoint. The Laurasia class frigate was just one of the few ships that were re-routed through the heavy EAF firebase. In less than three hours, the thoroughly weakened base fell upon the assault of the combined forces passing through the area. In fact most of the officers were shocked that it's many resources we're missing, now only the burned out hulks of three Agamemmnon carriers drifted in the stellar winds.

Deep inside the corridors of the frigate, the commander of the vessel edged his way towards the elevators that would lead him back to the bridge, his white dress uniform floating along with him in the confines of the hallway. Some pilots quickly saluted the masked officer as he flew past them in the gravity-less environment.

"What the situation?" Rau Le Crueset asked as he entered the bridge. He drifted closer towards his command chair but instead chose to stay afloat beside his Sensors operator.

"Commander, the _Cervantes_ away team has just returned to their ship. Captain Toldys has informed us that the personnel on the base have already given up." The officer replied.

Taking his time with his reply, Commander Rau calmly stared at the space beyond the bridge's view port. He was carefully considering what had just happened. He was certain that he felt that flash of insight as soon as their flotilla entered the space above the base. Maybe his instincts were telling him something, but he felt that there was no more threat in this region. He moved towards the planning table of the bridge and brought up the sector maps of the area, but his gaze kept moving north from their position, towards a small resource base.

"CIC," he asked in a slow moderate tone "what lies at this point of the Grimaldi front?"

"That would be the Endymion Crater sir," The officer returned after accessing the data log. " Homeland's 1st fleet is currently moving there as we speak to help with the Moon fleet's push towards Ptolemeus."

"Contact, the _Cervantes_ and the _Arendt_, _inform_ them that we'll be moving in that direction as soon as we complete the reloading of supplies. I'm sure their captains would not mind our initiative, but inform them as well that they can proceed without us." Le Crueset said mindfully. **_I have a hunch that there's something waiting for us there._**

**Earth Alliance Carrier _Null Dividend_**

**Lunar orbit near Endymion Crater**

After the recent naval battle broke up, the _Dividend_ and its escorts had a brief respite. With one of the pursuing Nazcas crippled, the ZAFT flotilla ceased their pursuit of the trio of ships. While they received minor damage from Anti-ship fire, the same could not be said for their mobile armor contingent. Well and good that they managed to link up with the rest of the 3rd.

News reached the command of Colonel Barr that his was better off. The _Indomitable_ the lead ship of one of the groups providing flanking cover-fire was caught between the arriving ZAFT mobile suits and the ships already in waiting beyond Endymion. Though the escorts fought ZAFT forces to a standstill, it was just barely enough to give the remaining crew time to board the waiting rescue vessels. The 3rd fleet already lost one of its command ships.

Within the now silent vessel's numerous passageways, Lieutenant La Flaga eased his way towards the command center. He was aware that they were lucky at this point though, he smiled at himself, it was also due to their skills. Colonel Ed Keyes though must've thought different to request the presence of his two Lieutenants. **_Something's afoot, and he's not telling anyone about it._**

Mwu fixed his uniform before he entered. He noticed that Elsa had a bandage on her forehead, signs that the recent battle hit her hard as well. "Lieutenant La Flaga, reporting as order sir." He said as he saluted his commanding officer. Keyes nodded and motioned him to take a seat.

"As you both are well aware, the _Dividend'_s armor forces have already been diminished. We lost Marcus in that sortie and Jillian's armor can't be repaired fast enough for what might be a dragging campaign." He ran his hand through his hair and dropped the clipboard he was holding.

"And that's not including the number of casualties our escorts received. We were lucky that Mwu was able to knock out that warship and that we managed to contain those mobile suits. If anything we might've not made it to the fleet staging ground."

"Our Zero squad only has eight armors left, including mine. Our brother and sister squadrons are at roughly the same strength. Though Colonel Barr hasn't put us at condition red yet, I'd prefer if you both treat the situation as such. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears."

Mwu felt uneasy about this. Something was wrong, "Colonel?" He ventured. "When will our reinforcements arrive? Wasn't the 2nd fleet supposed to rendezvous with us here? "

Colonel Keyes shook his head. "The fleet won't get here till 0900 hours tomorrow. Endymion below has its own forces but can't commit all of them in defense. It's a resource base not a firebase."

"So that means were basically on our own?" Elsa said coldly. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the display. Bringing up a portion of the Endymion Crater on screen, she plotted some coordinates and brought their attention to it. "This canyon might be one of the better locations to bring our ZAFT friends. It's narrow enough that we won't get overwhelmed but wide enough to allow some fancy flying…"

Lieutenant Dupre's explanation ran short as the warning klaxons wailed and the speakers bleated out their message. "All hands to stations. Condition Red has been announced. I repeat condition red has been announced. All pilots to their machines eight Nazcas and ten Laurasia frigates have been detected in the crater's shadow. Battle group _Dividend_ has been ordered to take defensive positions above the base."

"Well Lieutenant Dupre" Mwu told her with a grim look etched on his face. "It looks like we'll get to test you plan after all."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: IN THE MOON'S EMBRACE**

**June 2, Cosmic Era 70**

**The Battle of Endymion**

**Endymion Crater**

The surface of the moon was illuminated as the two sides clashed. Warships opened up with missile batteries and high-energy lasers seared through the void of space. What started, as a forward strike at midnight was now a tangle of capital ships evading and returning fire. Vernier exhaust trails flashed over and over as the single-manned mobile armors and mobile suits entered combat in between the ships themselves.

In one corner of the crater, Colonel Keyes' squadron weaved their way through close cropping cliffs. Behind them lay the mobile suits attempting to shoot them out of the sky. The eight Moebius Zeros broke formation as the mobile suits approached, each one targeting a single suit and attempting to provide cover fire for their squad mates. Several wired-gun barrels skipped through the confines of the canyon, the suits in their own fashion launched their missiles at the wall raising a cloud of lunar dust and rock.

Inside his own zero, Mwu la Flaga strained at his restraints as he attempted to overtake a GINN aiming at his wing mate. Arming his linear gun, he shot at the GINN, making it crash into the nearby canyon wall at speeds the eye could not follow. He was so caught up with the maneuver that he only realized his proximity alarms going off. Bursting from the hanging cloud of debris, the GINN brought out its heavy sword, ready to slash his mobile armor apart.

Mwu responded by cutting off his thrusters bringing his zero into an abrupt stop. This made the mobile suit hit the crater floor instead of the orange fighter that was Mwu's. Bringing his armor back up in the space above the canyon, he then released his wired-barrels and started showering the same GINN with fire from all directions. "Colonel Keyes, Elsa" he spoke into his communicator. "The canyon's too small for our style of combat!. We have to take the battle above."

An explosion shook his zero. Looking around for what caused the tremor, he saw the remains of one white zero go past his cockpit. "We have to make for higher orbit!" He yelled through the tactical frequency. "We'll get massacred if we continue. There are just too many of them." Mwu hoped that in spite of the Neutron jammer's effects his message got through to the remainder of his squad mates. Angling his zero upward he noticed that the 3rd fleets battle groups were moving closer and closer towards the resource base. **_This isn't a defense anymore. There's no way we can protect this base._** He targeted the closest threat and dashed towards it.

Missiles slammed into the hull of the _Null Dividend _knocking Colonel Barr off his command seat. In spite of the CIWS cannons belching their streams of encased shells at incoming targets five of the warheads plowed into the hull of the ship. Another explosion rocked the ship as the _Lunar Flash_ beside it erupted from the laser fire pumped into it by an angling Nazca warship. The mobile armor squadrons were fighting as hard as they could but against the combined might of mobile suits and their carriers, the defense line was falling apart.

Climbing back into his chair with blood dripping from an open forehead wound, he ordered the _Sol Eclipse_ to move closer to the Endymion base. "Have the forward guns, rear missile batteries target the Laurasia moving closer toward us, FIRE!" He shouted his command. Another shockwave passed through the ship as its batteries released their destructive payload.

The missiles arced as they sped towards their target. Out of the eight explosive warheads, only 4 plowed into the hull of the ZAFT frigate. Lasers crossed the vast expanse between the two ships, three beams slashing the already peppered hull, melting streams of armor from the Laurasia gunship. Turing 15 degrees to its left and 45 degrees up, the ZAFT vessel returned fire from its aft rail guns hitting the _Dividend_ just below the bridge and exposing several levels to the vacuum of space. Three mobile GINN units soon fired at the embattled ship, hitting the rear of the Earth Alliance carrier.

"Colonel, breach at levels 4-8, closing hatches now…" Came the voice over the intercom of Colonel Barr. "Sir, engineering informs us of a possible meltdown in the reactor. Coolant vents at 35 efficiency, engines 1-2 not responding. Another hit like that and we're dead in the water."

"No choice, bring the ship closer to the crater base, inform our mobile armor squads of the situation." Deep down inside, Tyrell hoped that the zero squadrons were faring better.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: ECLIPSE OF BLOOD AND FIRE**

**June 2, Cosmic Era 70**

**ZAFT frigate Galvani**

**Battle of Endymion**

**Endymion Crater**

The Galvani opened up with a salvo of high-energy lasers and magnetically propelled slugs at the limping Drake 0class EAF vessel, tearing a gash in the hull of the ship, small explosion lit he hull of the dying warship. Below, closer towards the lunar orbit, a large-scale operation took place, the tell tale shimmer of machine cannon rounds and wrecked mobile armor showing the ferocity of the battle.

Inside the hangar of the ship, Commander Le Crueset activated his communications interface with the bridge. "It appears we were correct to move the ship in these coordinates. However captain, keep the ship at this distance, there are more than enough vessels left to fill the void left by the destruction." Cutting of the comm., He smiled at the thought and closed the hatch of the cockpit. Running over the mobile suit's diagnostics, he waited for the system ready signal. Rau felt the blood flowing through his veins; his head was filled with the clear awareness. **_Yes this will be most interesting._** "Rau Le Crueset. Heading out."

**Endymion Crater Air space**

**Battle of Endymion**

**Endymion Crater**

Mwu maneuvered his Moebius Zero as several squadrons of mobile suits streamed into the territory of Endymion base. Ships were dying left and right, debris from both sides littered space, but the 3rd fleet's remaining vessels continued their losing defense. He spared a glance at his radar and saw that the Zero Corps was scattered near the base proximity. He lost his wing mates in a crossfire; only his piloting skills saved him from sure death. Colonel Keyes's IFF transponder showed him coming up to the rear with Elsa's zero. Both fighters looked worn down due to the damaged sustained, even his zero, Mwu acknowledged, was in terrible shape but still battle ready.

"Colonel, did you hear? The _Dividend_ retreated towards the resource base over ten minutes ago." Mwu informed his superior.

"What about the rest of the fleet?" inquired Elsa Dupre.

"Still holding out, but things look bad." Mwu said with a dark expression on his face. "If we're lucky enough we might be able to retreat back to Ptolemeus. The 1st and 4th fleets are enroute but won't get here for another two hours. 2nd fleet's encountered resistance and aren't sure when they'd get here. Colonel, wasn't this supposed to be a rear guard mission? Weren't we supposed to hold out for as long as we could?"

"Mwu's correct Colonel. There's no way we can hold the lines any longer**-----**" Elsa's voice was drowned in the explosion of static and flame as her mobile armor was gunned down from the rear. A commander's white mobile CGUE firing its machine cannon started targeting Mwu and Ed Keyes, forcing them to evade.

"There's no escape." Rau said coldly as his mobile suit unit rained metal rounds at the two strangely shaped mobile armor. "Units 2,3 and 4 continue firing at them! This battle is already decided." He felt a flash of insight as the two armors started releasing their wing-mounted weapon pods. **_What's this feeling?_** Rau increased the thrust from his verniers and moved his GINN upwards as rounds of linear cannons flashed where he was just a second ago. His radar beeped a warning as three of the blue weapon pods zoomed into his position. Firing his cannon at the incoming pods, he hit one of them and it exploded. **_Yes…this feeling, a warning. They must be like me. But I'll be the only one like that after this._**

****

"What the hell!" Ed Keyes said as the commanding CGUE evaded the attack from his gun barrels. He wasn't sure if he felt what he felt. It seemed that just moments before the maneuver, the insight flashed, just as if he was with the other elites of the squadron. His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him, this guy was like them. "Mwu, be careful! He's not like the other pilots we've faced."

"Colonel, look at the base …" Mwu announced as an eerie glowed flowed out from the center of the base.

From the dark warrens of the empty resource base, a device built secretly by the Atlantic federation in the lowest level started powering up. Being time delayed, it ran unnoticed. Within moments the huge expanse beneath the base began powering up and released its radiation. The CYLOPS system is really nothing more than a microwave generator. But the radiation generated by it is enormous. Even interstellar gases ignited as the force generated by it passed over. Water was brought to its boiling point in a matter of seconds. Lubricants and propellant liquids reach critical temperatures soon after. Everything in its path got ripped apart molecule by molecule. Soon only these particles float across space. **_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._**

Colonel Barr watched in fear as a purplish pink glow emanated from the base below. He shouted a command to his bridge crew, but wasn't sure if it reached them. He felt as if he was growing. It felt as if Hell's fire engulfed him. The explosion of his ship swallowed his screams and all those in his command. There were no ending thoughts, no peace, only death…

Earth Alliance and ZAFT ships in the path of the continuous radiation explode in a shower of superheated metal and flames. Mobile suit and mobile armor get torn asunder as volatile liquids ignite. In just less than three minutes, a ten-mile radius of destruction was all that was left of the battle of Endymion.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ENDING WILL**

**June 2, Cosmic Era 70**

**Endymion Crater**

Colonel Keyes cursed as the white CGUE evaded the blast from his remaining gun barrels. As if they were in perfect synchronization, the CGUE continued to escape the attack patterns he set up. Mwu La Flaga was holding his own against the GINNs facing him. Ed rolled his Zero again in an attempt to confuse his opponent.

"There's no way I'll be defeated here!" He shouted on a wide frequency aimed at the stark white mobile suit. Bringing his gun barrels back in control, he fired round after round of linear gunfire and micro-missiles at his opponent.

Nearby, Major Flaga 's zero flashed past the wreckage of the one of the GINNs facing him. Recalling his gun barrels with a thought he then opened up with everything he had at the remaining four mobile suits. Two of the mobile weapons exploded in the aftermath of his onslaught. Deep inside Mwu felt a pang of regret and sadness, it seemed that they were the only two that were far enough from the radius of the CYLOPS' effect. No one else remained. He let his frustration swell out of him and released all his wired barrels. Concentrating his fire and maneuvering furiously, he managed to knock out the remaining two mobile suits. Angling his zero towards the battle Colonel Keyes was facing, he pushed his mobile armor's thrusters to full and sped towards that direction.

Edward Keyes wasn't doing so well against this pilot. It seemed like his opponent could read his every move. He only had two gun barrels in working condition and it seemed like he was going to lose. He checked his radar display and saw that Mwu's zero was making its way towards him. **_Now's not the time to lose hope. If I fail to take him out, hopefully Mwu will be able to._**

He brought his weapons to bear one last time at the CGUE. He fired continuously at the mobile suit, but it merely evaded and returned fire destroying the wired barrels. Left with no other alternative, he brought his zero into a ramming position. He ignited his verniers "Go to hell whoever you are."

Rau smiled as the blue mobile armor sped towards him. Quickly changing from gun to heavy sword, he side stepped the mad headlong rush and slashed downwards. Cutting the mobile armor in half. "I am Rau Le Crueset, die won't you?" the last thoughts of Edward Keyes were that of mad, raucous laughter.


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**January 23, Cosmic Era 71**

**Earth Alliance Ptolemeus Lunar base**

**Ptolemeus Crater**

"NOOOOOOOO!…." Shouted Mwu as he woke in his quarters on the EAF Ptolemeus base. It's been almost half a year since the disaster that befell the Defense of Endymion. He saw Colonel Keyes' mobile armor get ripped apart while the frequency announced the choppy transmission, due to the effect of the Neutron Jammers in the area, "--Rau Le Creuset—ie-­**­---**on't you?" He was about to engage the mobile suit in combat when the laser fire from the lead ships of the 2nd fleet flash between them. **_Rau Le Crueset, We'll meet again… I swear._**

It wasn't long after that the leadership of the Atlantic Federation admittedthe use of a CYLOPS system. Mwu was thought to be the only survivor. The Fleet brought him back and he was called the 'Hawk of Endymion', a hero. One life out of several hundreds, and they called him a hero.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his forehead with his left palm; he knew that he had that nightmare again. Still wearing his sweat soaked clothes, he looked at the watch on the wall, it was almost 0900 hours already, and he had to get moving. He walked towards the cabinet in the Spartan furnished room and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. Changing into them he thought he saw his comrades' images in the shadows of the room. But that just faded away. Today he was to meet up with Colonel Halberton of the 8th fleet. He was assigned to escort a group of specially trained pilots to the resource satellite of Heliopolis, a satellite controlled by the neutral nation of Orb. Details were sketchy, but apparently the Atlantic Federation had success with their mobile suit project, due to the assistance rendered by Morgenroete Inc.

"Maybe this'll turn the tide guys." He said out loud as he fixed his dress attire into its formal appearance, and not the casual style he favored when with his old squadron. Passing by his locker he saw the pictures of his time with the Moebius Zero Corps. He smiled sadly at them. As the memories surfaced: Elsa Dupre and her straightforward approach, Marcus and his happy go lucky attitude, Colonel Keyes and his casual mannerisms. He saw the past in them, a past he wouldn't want to forget. He looked behind his shoulder as he stood at the entrance to the room. "The Hawk of Endymion" He said with a sigh "…watch over me you guys." He said as the door closed shut behind him.


End file.
